Suspiro Final
by Inuzuka Ai
Summary: [contém spoiler do volume 7] em um momento critico de sua vida,L apenas pode concluir. Ele perdeu, Kira ganhou...


Death Note nom me pertence T-T se fosse meu o L andaria sem camisa x3

**HUGE SPOILER !** se você não leu Death Note até o fim do volume 7 não leia está fic !

* * *

Mas o que está havendo? Eu ... eu entendi ... Shinigamis podem saber o nome das pessoas ao olhar para elas! Deixe me dizer isto! Por que neste instante você falha voz? Por que se rompeu em um ruído de dor? Por que sinto meu corpo doer de cima a baixo? Isto está realmente me incomodando ... isso... será? Então é isso? Vou... vou morrer? 

Morrer? Mas agora? Não seria justo isto! Não é justo vida! Não ...! Mas ... eu ... não... não importa mesmo ...

Sinto ... sinto que já é tarde para discutir de justiça ...

Não foi tão ruim assim também ... minha vida, foi deverás interessante, emocionante de fato ...

Todos no mundo te conhecem mas ao mesmo tempo não sabem quem você é ... e assim pode ser resumida a minha vida nesta pequena frase, tantos crimes investigados, tanta gente que almejava por justiça, me deram sua confiança! O que importa... depois de tudo resolvido novamente eu era ... L ... o melhor detetive do mundo .Ganhei muito dinheiro ... infelizmente nunca senti sequer algum privilégio quanto a isto, afinal dinheiro não da amigos, não da família, não dá ... amor ...

Dizem que amor é a palavra mais linda que existe em qualquer língua, porém nunca a vi como mais que uma outra qualquer a ser usada no vocabulário do cotidiano ... talvez por nunca tê-lo recebido adequadamente ... afinal que sentimento eu posso dizer que já senti ou que já recebi? Chega a ser engraçado ... quando alguém tinha dúvidas, perguntas, interrogações, me pagavam para resolvê-las ou investigá-las ... agora eu é que faço tantas perguntas ... alguém as irá responder para mim?

Ugh ... Meu coração ele ...

Dói ... segundos ... milésimos de segundos talvez me restam ... vou morrer ...

Não há o que reclamar e nem se vangloriar ... tive tudo nesta vida ... um porção de coisas materiais e fúteis...

Uma vez vi na tv quando era mais novo que amigos são coisas que se levam para a vida toda, na escola quando me sentava no banco para comer na hora do intervalo ... me lembro bem, muitas outras crianças, amigos uns dous outros, brincavam, tantos sorrisos, faces alegres passavam por mim, som de felicidade mais chamado como riso ecoava em minha mente, riam delas mesmas, de suas bobeiras... isso não levaria eles a lugar algum... nunca participei desse ciclo diário delas ... vejam aonde cheguei ... um homem de seus 20 e poucos anos já tão bem sucedido e famoso ... mas mesmo assim... sou humano ,a curiosidade existe em mim ... pelo menos uma vez na minha vida ... queria poder ter brincado de besteiras ...

Sim... eles tem algo que não tenho ... ou será que tenho? Amigos? Onde estão eles? Ah sim ...

Yagami Raito ... Yagami-kun ... meu ... amigo...

Primeiro amigo.

Ele é tão parecido comigo,pensamos igual ... me apoiou em todo esse tempo, sem contar que era divertido estar com ele ... tão bom saber que você não é Kira Yagami-kun! Não está certamente comprovado mas 99 porcento de chances que você é inocente! Muito obrigado por me ajudar neste caso...

Amane Misa ... Misa-san ... minha segunda amiga ...

Visivelmente um garota muito fofa e cativante ... incrível como alguém tão jovem como ela abriria mão da própria vida pelo amor ... apesar de não expressar... você também me promoveu muitos momentos de felicidade Misa-san... obrigado a você também...

Foi divertido viver estes meus últimos meses de vida com vocês ... Misa-san me xingando e me batendo... Yagami-kun fugindo das investidas dela ... Matsuda-san falando suas besteiras ... e os outros claro homens muito honráveis, gostei disto ... foi bom viver assim... tanta coisa despertada em tão pouco tempo... me ensinaram uma coisa que nem mesmo eu , L, sabia ... é bom viver ...

Mas como eu disse ... a justiça há de prevalecer! Nossa equipe vai ganhar o caso Kira! Será tudo como sempre... no entanto sem mim.

Mas vocês são capazes ... eu acredito em vocês ... Yagami-kun... meu amigo... você pensa como eu e é muito inteligente... guie os outros pelo caso por favor ... espero que depois de tudo resolvido você, Misa-san e sua família possam ser felizes ...

É incrível como posso pensar tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo... mais uma das minhas habilidades que sempre foi lembrada ... ela está sendo útil agora...

Só me resta dizer ... boa sorte Yagami-kun ... ganhe este caso... ganhe!

Por que para Kira ...

Eu já perdi ...

Argh! Dor horrível ... já me possui por completo ... vida ... foi divertido... sim... foi bastante... meus olhos logo se fecharão... estou ouvindo vozes gritando por mim ... sentirão minha falta? Bom saber disso ... ei ... estou vendo... está tão embaçado... mas eu posso ver , é ... alguém... ele ri... ri por eu estar morrendo ? E mesmo rindo chama por mim com tanta falsidade? Quem é você? Mas um pouco... já sei quem é! ... mas será que meu cérebro já não me permite o raciocino? Não... não pode ser você ...

**RAITO YAGAMI**

**Então... eu ...**

**Eu não estava errado... **

**Mas... eu ...**

**

* * *

**

_Em um outro lugar... um celular alerta uma nova mensagem ..._

_"L faleceu..."_

_

* * *

_

As últimas falas em negrito são originais do mangá ...

Sim sim eu estava numa tremenda fossa quando escrevi isso ... e meu querido L merece uma fic só pra ele que foi tão injustamente morto ... Penso que não fui a unica que quando viu a morte do L chorou por meia hora soluçando e falando "não, não pode ser!" ... se fui talvez eu realmente tenha problemas mentais o-o ...quero reviews eim! ò-ó se é que alguém vai ler isso XP Desculpem qualquer erro mas é que escrevi em pouco tempo ...


End file.
